


Realizations

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adelaide 1995 (mention), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Trauma, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Pro-Alpha, hypermasculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Let's just say... the world of motor sport is still very pro-Alpha.So it ain't easy for an Omega like Michael to stay at the top.
Relationships: David Coulthard & Michael Schumacher, David Coulthard & Mika Häkkinen, David Coulthard & Ralf Schumacher, Eddie Irvine & Michael Schumacher, Jenson Button & Ralf Schumacher, Jenson Button/Ralf Schumacher, Michael Schumacher & Ralf Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 14





	1. Becoming Friends

Michael Schumacher knew it was dangerous for him on the Formula One grid the day he stepped into that yellow Jordan at the 1991 Belgian Grand Prix. He was an Omega in an Alpha-dominated world.

He’d tried to win things fair and square, but the FIA basically made it impossible for him to do that after disqualifying him twice and then slapping a race ban on him for 2 races because he was a ‘dangerous driver’ in their eyes. But he knew they wanted Hill to beat him, to put him in his place as an Omega.

He refused it. And although he’d be among the first to admit that deliberately crashing into Hill at the season finale in Adelaide, Australia, it was his only chance to win that year’s title with Benetton.

The team could’ve dropped him, but they didn’t. That’s why he was so desperate to win a title for them.

After that, he just became more aggressive, to show that he could be like Alphas. He became determined to show what he was capable of.

* * *

I looked at Todt, unimpressed.

The 1996 Ferrari was shit, and they knew it. It wasn’t the top car they’d promised me so I could fight for a championship against the Williams & Benetton cars.

The smaller Alpha before me also knew it.

“I will assure things get better.”

I snorted at his comment. “You said that last year, too. You have the facilities, the budget, the people… but you can barely make a good enough car to fight. Use it better.” and I left the office.

The factories in Maranello were of advanced technology, the latest techniques were being put to use. But still this factory couldn’t produce a good championship winning car. What the hell did I drag Ross and Rory into? They were talented men; they deserved a lot.

The testing days in Barcelona were coming up, and the car was bullshit.

I already knew I’d be unable to fight for the title this year.

But I sincerely hope that together with Irvine, we can make this car work and get the right development next year to fight with those Williams cars.

I decided to go to Monaco, to shake the stress off and get a clear head before the test.

Monaco was always the best place for every driver to unwind in their own way.

I’m not some sort of party animal, unlike Eddie, but there were a lot of nice gyms in the small city state where I could pick up my training with close to professional equipment.

* * *

In Monaco, I went to my favourite gym at the far end of the city state.

I never quite liked the high-profile parts. I liked things to be quiet and I just wanted to be able to do my thing without random people on my tail to ask for autographs or to declare their love to me.

That last thing was pretty weird when they happened, like those people expected you to love them back.

So, when I walked into a gym, I was pretty surprised to find Mika Häkkinen there.

The Finn had had a pretty big accident in the last race of last season, so it was good to see him on his feet.

“I see you’re alright again.” I stated, walking towards him.

Häkkinen turned around. “Oh, hi Michael. Yeah, got a clean bill of health last week.”

“I take it then you’ll be driving that McLaren this year?”

Mika nodded. “Yep, and I’m extremely glad that I can drive again. But I do need to put back on the muscle that I lost while in the hospital.”

“I think I can help you with that. You want to train together?”

“Oh, why not.”

I smiled.

I knew Mika was a kind type of Alpha, he wouldn’t abuse an Omega’s kindness or mistake it in a sexual manner and see it as a type of seduction or possibly consent.

* * *

During the training, I was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Mika seemed to be very happy.

Of course, it could be attributed to the fact he was once again allowed to race. Or just the fact that he wanted some company after lying in that hospital in Adelaide so far away from home.

“You know, I’ve been rethinking some of my life decisions while I was in that hospital bed.”

I frowned. “What have you been thinking about? Just life in general or what?”

“My personal life. I’ve never really been able to take the time for my family, you know. I realized I really want to spend a bit more time with my parents and my sister.” the Finn told. “We’re always so far apart. You must be pretty lucky to have your brother also in the racing world.”

“Me and Ralf aren’t extremely close.” and it was the truth.

Ralf was 6 years younger than me; we just differ a lot. And according to my parents, he wasn’t planned.

It’s not like I disliked having a little brother, but it meant explaining a lot of things that were so obvious to me and that got just extremely frustrating. The toughest time was our puberty times.

When I presented as Omega, my parents both sat us down for that ‘birds & bees’ talk. And again, when Ralf presented… as Alpha. We both pulled a straw for high fertility before our conception.

“But you still love him?”

“Of course, I love my brother. He’s still family, even if he annoys the hell out of me.”

Mika laughed and almost dropped a 10-kilo weight. “That’s always a thing with siblings.”

“It is. Maybe it’s some sort of curse.” I lifted both my weights a bit higher. “But you want to spend more time with your family, you said?”

“Yeah… I’ve been neglecting them a bit. I might just have to break up with my girlfriend.”

I looked bewildered. “What? Why would you do that?”

“Because she’s kinda the reason I’m not spending enough time with my family. She thinks she’s got some sort of monopoly on me, it seems.”

I pulled a face, which was visible in the mirror in front of us. “Possessive much?”

“You could say that.” the Alpha said, slowly lowering his weights to the ground before starting squats. “Be glad if you never have to deal with boyfriends or girlfriends like that.”

“A warned person counts for two.” I also put my weights down. “So, what do you want to do next?”

* * *

I could only imagine the stuff that you thought about after such a heavy crash like Mika had.

Every driver had their fair share of crashes, usually getting out with either a slight concussion or broken bones. But this had been an almost death experience.

I remember the marshals bringing out the white curtains on that qualifying day. That meant it just had to be something extremely serious. They wouldn’t do that if a driver got out or was just unconscious.

It was only hours later that we heard that Mika’s airway had been blocked and that there had been internal haemorrhaging aside of a concussion.

I had only paid my respects to Mika’s family, as all drivers did, even if we had slight history from our F3 days when we kinda clashed in Macau… gosh, that was 6.5 years ago already.

I went to my hotel room after staying way over time in that gym. I just had a good conversation with a fellow driver. And that was fine, a good conversation was always welcome.

* * *

_[Mika’s POV]_

As I was lying in bed, my mind just kept racing. I just kept thinking about my conversation with Michael.

Nothing about the conversation stood out or anything,

My experience with death had given me a completely new look on life, and made me realize I was missing out on so much… I had forgotten that every day on this Earth can be my last one, especially while staying in Formula One.

I still have my dream of becoming a World Champion one day, and I know I still have some years left in this sport… but harsh rivalries were taxing energy, and I have few contacts with my fellow drivers. Also, I realized I was in love with someone different than my girlfriend.

Erja’s still angry about it, but I can’t lead her on any longer, not while my heart longs for another.

And my heart longs for Michael.

I guess my heart has always longed for Michael, but I never acknowledged it due to our rivalry and the fact that I was just too nervous to approach him directly.

I admired and loved him from afar, believing I’d never have a chance to be with him. That’s why I was with Erja in the first place. She was safe. I did love her, but she wasn’t enough for my heart.

But now, I’m going to take a chance. I’m going to kiss Michael next season, before the FIA prize giving at the beginning of December. Maybe he’ll kiss me back, maybe he’ll stomp me in the nuts.

I’m gonna take that chance.

I just don’t know when’s the right time.

* * *

The Australian Grand Prix was a disaster.

It didn’t start out like that, unless you counted the first lap crash between Coulthard, Brundle and Herbert, which brought out the red flag. And of course, the high attrition due to mechanical problems.

The Williams cars were just too quick for anyone to catch them. Irvine was the closest, being half a minute behind the 2nd Williams of Villeneuve and more than a minute behind the 1st Williams of Hill.

Michael failed to finish due to a brake failure, and he was fucking pissed at Ferrari. The problems that the internal politics caused were visible in his car, and he found it unacceptable. He should be able to win.

“You seem irritated.” Häkkinen mentioned. “Is something wrong?”

“That entire bloody Ferrari.” the German bristled. “All that money, all those facilities… and they’re building a shitbox because of stupid internal politics.” he shook his head. “If I’d known that, I’d have stayed at Benetton. At least they know how to behave professionally.”

The McLaren driver sat down next to his colleague. “You think it’s because you’re an Omega?”

“I’m not sure.” the double World Champion. “I didn’t think it did, but now… it just might be.”

“Pro-Alpha politics?”

“Maybe.” Schumacher shrugged. “I think that they think that I’m going to be pregnant soon. Di Montezemolo didn’t want to give me a multi-year contract, yet they did give Eddie a two-year-deal.”

Mika nodded. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have the bloody time to find one.” the Ferrari driver told. “Even though my brother has tried to set me up a couple times. But none of those Alphas would understand why I’m racing. I might never find such a man until I retire. And that’s not gonna be any time soon if I have something to say about it.”

“Of course, of course.” the Finn said. “But you should remember that no matter what Ferrari does, you will always be the first open Omega World Driver’s Champion. They can’t remove you from history. Your name will be there, and you being here already encourages more Omegas to try and make it in motorsport.”

“You’re so sweet, you know that?” Michael asked, looking at the man beside him. “I truly wish more Alphas were like you.”

The McLaren driver tried not to blush at that complement.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika finally got the courage.

Mika finally gained the courage to do it by the Spanish Grand Prix, the 7th round. He left the other man a not to come see him after the race. He didn’t say why, and just scribbled his hotel room number at the bottom of the little paper.

As soon as there was a knock, the Finn could feel himself starting to sweat. He cursed his nerves before he opened up the door.

There Michael was, still in his overalls and drenched in champagne and rain.

“Sorry if I’ll leak on anything. I only just managed to slip out of Todt’s sight.” the Omega stated.

“Of course.” and he held the door open wider. “C’mon in. Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Some tea would be nice.”

Mika put the boiler in his kitchen on and got two mugs from the cabinet.

“Why did you want to see me?” the German asked. “It sounded pretty urgent.”

The McLaren driver scratched the back of his head. “Well, I… I am in personal turmoil.”

Michael just raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my life ever since my near-death experience last year. And I’ve finally acknowledged that my heart loves a certain person. But I don’t know what to do.”

The double Champion nodded. “And that’s why I’m here? To help you with the love of your life?”

“Yes.” the Finn replied. “I’m just very nervous, I’m afraid he doesn’t like me that way.”

The Ferrari driver raised an eyebrow. “Why would you think like that?”

The platinum blonde looked away. “He’s not really known to like a lot of Alphas. I just don’t want to ruin the friendship that we have.”

“You value him.”

“I do.” Mika sighed, turning his head slowly towards the man he’d invited over. “I value you dearly.” and he straight up went for the kiss; pressing his lips on the German’s.

Michael was surprised by the movement, as well as the sensation of being kissed by someone. He froze.

When his colleague didn’t respond to his kiss, Häkkinen retracted. “I’m sorry. You can hit me if I was overstepping any boundaries.”

The man from Hurth narrowed his eyes. “You were just talking about me. Why would you think I didn’t like you?”

The Finn blinked. “I… never saw you as someone who’d want an Alpha, but I needed to know.”

The Ferrari driver pulled his competitor closer by grabbing his collar. “I just won my first Grand Prix in red; wouldn’t you say that’s a pretty feat?”

“It’s certainly impressive.” the platinum blonde stated.

The German smirked and then pressed his lips on his rival’s.

Mika was certainly surprised, but he certainly didn’t mind. Then, he pulled the Omega closer to him.

Michael slowly pushed the McLaren driver backwards, making them fall onto the hotel bed.

The Alpha laid on his back, his love interest on top of him. He was pleasantly surprised by Michael’s behaviour, as he’d expected the Omega to slap him the second he pressed his lips on Michael’s mouth and yell at him for being a perverted Alpha.

The Ferrari driver parted their faces but kept hanging above the other man and stared down in those ice blue eyes. “I guess this is then the start of some sort of a relationship.”

“I want a relationship with you, but you need to want it too.” the Finn stated. “I won’t force you.”

“Of course, you won’t.”

* * *

Michael was able to nick third in the Driver’s Championship from Jean Alesi because of his 3 wins that season, and he was proud of that accomplishment since he had 7 non-point finishes that season, mainly due to reliability problems with the Ferrari engine.

Mika only ended 5th in the Championship, taking that spot with 10 points difference to Gerhard Berger. His last 3 3rd spots in Japan, Belgium and Italy had ensured his place. He hoped that it would be better next year, or that he would at least have more points than 31 at the end of the road.

“You fought bravely, my love.” the Finn said, rubbing his boyfriend’s hand before kissing the back of his hand. “If you had the car, you would’ve won again.”

“You’re such a flatterer.” the Omega purred.

“I’m hardly the only one who would douse you in complements. There are thousands of fans across the world who adore you.” the McLaren driver told.

“I know.” the German smirked. He knew he was popular with the Tifosi now, as he’d given Ferrari a win, multiple wins even, something that hadn’t happened a lot in the previous years as it had often ben just 1 win per season. He’d given Ferrari 3 already, and he hoped there were many more to come. “I want you to come home with me, to meet my parents and my brother.”

“Are you certain?” Häkkinen asked.

“I want to be more serious with you.” Michael replied. “And my parents aren’t that scary, my dear.”

The Alpha nodded. “I just needed you to be certain about it, I don’t want you to regret anything.”

The double champion touched his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know, you care about me.”

* * *

Ralf had never in his life expected his older brother to bring home an Alpha boyfriend, Michael was too independent and rebellious for most Alpha men to handle. Or so he thought.

Turns out, life can truly surprise you at times.

Michael’s boyfriend was a fellow driver, at McLaren. Supposedly a rival, but in many ways just as rebellious against tradition as Michael was. Yes, he was an Alpha in a pro-Alpha environment, but he didn’t treat himself as some superior being; he actually treated Michael as if Michael was a King.

“I hope you’ve been treating my son well.” Elizabeth stated, half joking half serious.

“He has, mom. Don’t worry.” Michael said, then turned to his boyfriend. “Would you hand me the salt?”

“Of course, my dear.” and the Alpha reached over the table.

The younger Schumacher brother barely knew anything about Mika Häkkinen, apart from the fact that he was a very steady point scorer with quite a lot of bad luck. That was all publicly known, not much else was really released to the public since the man valued his privacy.

But if his brother saw something in the Alpha, he’d give it a shot. But he would kill the man if he did something bad to his brother.

His brother did look like he was in love, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

Mika was checking his shopping list twice with the items in his cart, checking whether he had everything and not forgotten anything.

His cabin in the woods was pretty far from a supermarket, so he had to be sure nothing was missing.

Turns out, he stepped into the lane where a high school ex was also standing.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Mika Häkkinen? I really haven't seen you in a while.”

“I guess that's what you get when I'm not home a lot of the year.” the racing driver stated.

“What brought you back?” the woman asked.

“My boyfriend's coming over for a couple weeks. I'm shopping for that, we're going to my cabin near Lake Lappajärvi.”

His ex, Olga, smiled. “So nice and cosy. Have you been together long?”

“We got together in early June.” the Alpha replied. “We're going to celebrate his 28th birthday.”

The Beta looked into the cart. “Well, you're gonna stuff him with all that. He'll be a very happy Omega after all that. How come you're dating him now? I thought you were stuck on that one Beta girl, you were already looking at her while we were dating.”

Häkkinen sighed. “Turns out I didn't quite love her, I realized that after my accident. Erja... was just a safe choice for a partner, no controverses that could block my career.”

“I hope you're happy with your new partner.”

“I am, thanks Olga.”

* * *

Before Michael's arrival, Mika made sure every-thing was picture perfect. He really didn't want his new lover to think he was a sleazy man.

He quickly checked the date stamps on all the wrapped condoms he’d packed, making sure he didn't use one that was past their date. It still wasn't a guarantee that no condom would break, but he liked to practise risk reduction.

He didn’t even know if they were going to use any, but better safe than sorry and cause an accidental and unwanted pregnancy that could wreck his relationship with Michael.

As it turned out, Michael arrived early at the house while the Alpha was still putting products from his grocery shopping. and other supplies in his car.

“You bought what? For three weeks of food?” the German joked.

“Just unsure of how much you eat.”

The Ferrari driver grinned. “Such a good Alpha boyfriend.” he purred.

“I’ll give you the proper tour at the cabin when I’m done with stuffing my groceries away.”

“You know I can help, right?”

The platinum blonde smiled. “Of course, I do. But I want you to relax, my love.”

* * *

Her life had looked promising.

She was the girlfriend of a Formula One driver, even though a midfield driver, and many things had pointed at that he wanted to marry her.

Until that almost fatal accident in Adelaide.

At first, things seemed fine between them. The only thing he wanted was get back on his feet, get fit, and spend some more time with his family. He didn’t want them to have a vague memory of him when he died in some accident.

She’d found that acceptable.

But then, he suddenly packed up his stuff and left their rental apartment in upstate Helsinki for his parents’ home in Vantaa, leaving her nothing but a note that said the following:

_‘My dear Erja,_

_I’m sorry to leave you without a word, but my accident in Adelaide has made me realize many things. I never truly meant to hurt you, but my heart beats for someone that isn’t you. I guess it always has, but I was too afraid. I’m confessing this to you so you can be free and be with someone who can truly love you the way you deserve to be loved. I’m so, so sorry._

_-Mika’_

At least it was pure honesty, but it had destroyed the plans she had for her future.

She’d already written down every aspect of her wedding day, the names for their two children, the dream house she wanted to live in, even a scenario where they had a divorce. Because she knew not all marriages worked out in the end.

But now that plan was definitely going into the trash.

* * *

“You’re chirpy. Did you have a nice couple months off?”

Michael looked at his Beta teammate and nodded. “Yep. Spend it with my family, visited some friends and had a nice, quiet birthday deep in the woods in a warm wooden cabin.”

“Sounds like you got plenty of rest. So, you’re ready for the season?” Eddie asked.

“As ready as I can be.” the German replied with half a smile. “I hope we can start this season off strong.”

“I hope so too.” Irvine then looked off to the side, checking around him, before turning back to the double World Champion. “I don’t know if you heard, but there are some rumours in the paddock about you.”

“What? What rumours?” the Omega asked.

“Some journalists say you’ve been sleeping with some of our engineers to get better parts.”

Schumacher raised both eyebrows. “Well, I have been sleeping with someone. But he’s not in any way Ferrari related. I’m still an Omega, I have my biological needs.”

“Every human has their needs.”

* * *

Monaco had been a disaster for both McLaren drivers.

Both McLarens retired on lap 2 as David Coulthard hit the wall exiting the tunnel, and Mika Häkkinen ran into the back of Jean Alesi as they passed Coulthard's car.

So, both of them were out fairly quickly. Neither were happy, but there wasn’t much they could do about their retirements after they happened.

“Man, this race always causes so many bloody retirements each year.” the Finn grunted.

“These streets are just way too small.” DC said, raising his eyebrows as he closed his eyes. He was sitting in an armchair in their motorhome. “Ah well, better luck next time out.”

“I sincerely hope so too.” and the older Alpha sat down too.

“Have you also heard those rumours?”

Mika raised an eyebrow as he looked at his teammate. “Which ones?”

“About Michael.”

Häkkinen blinked for a couple seconds. “No. Can’t say I have. Who’s saying them?”

David shrugged. “Nobody knows, but I think it’s Alesi. He’s been a bit bitter since he was booted from Ferrari in ninety-five. He’s been campaigning that Omegas shouldn’t be allowed in any racing classes past karting.”

The Finn felt his anger rising, as well as a need to go and punch that stupid French idiot in the face and break a nose… if not his skull or a thighbone.

“You okay Mika?” the Scotsman got a bit worried when he saw his teammate clinch his jaw, ball his fists so hard that the knuckles saw white and that raging fire in his eyes.

“I want to punch Alesi.” the older Alpha growled.

Coulthard blinked. “Wow, wow, wow, Mika! That man’s just so stuck-up, and let’s just say his brain’s stuck in the fifties?!” Fear was apparent in his voice, which made the other driver close his eyes.

DC looked his teammate up and down. “You’re protective of Schumacher.”

“I guess I have been since we met in Macau.” Mika stated, eyes still closed.

“Well, looks like every Alpha reacts different to having an Omega driver in this paddock.”

“What are they saying about him?”

The Scotsman blinked. “What?”

“What are the rumours?” the older Alpha asked, his voice nearing the region of ‘demanding’.

“A lot. Do you promise not to break Alesi’s neck after I tell you this?”

“I’ll just break something else.” the Finn said, looking his teammate dead in the eye. “Now, tell me.”

David swallowed something that felt like a lump of fear. “Well… most of ‘em are about him sleeping around, mostly with people inside Ferrari. Some say he often lays with Di Montezemolo, that he promised the man babies. Though I don’t know where that one came from.”

Häkkinen did feel the urge to punch the wall. Instead, he was going to break a punching bag at the gym. “I am going to break something, just not around here.” and he left the motorhome.

And because he still had a very angry look on his face, the press did not approach him

He was going to destroy a punching bag.

* * *

There was a lot of pressure on him this time around.

After all, he was possibly about to win his first Championship with Ferrari in only his 2nd year with the Italian team with its base in Maranello.

Michael hoped that he wouldn’t break under it. If he did, he might get viewed as being weak.

And that’s why he’d holed himself up far away in the paddock, away from the hounding press as he was trying to relax a little before the race.

“Are you okay, kulta?” his Finnish lover had found him and was blocking the sun with his broad shoulders.

“Okay enough.” Schumacher sighed. “The media is probably still trying to find me.”

“They still are.” Mika stated before going with his left hand through the Omega’s dark blonde hair. “I love you; I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the upcoming winter break with you.”

The Ferrari driver smiled and looked his boyfriend in the eye. “I love you too.”

Then, Häkkinen kissed his beloved straight on the mouth before lifting his head a couple inches away. “For good luck. I hope you’ll win.”

“Thank you, honey.”

* * *

The race really didn’t go his way.

First it was Villeneuve taking the lead for at least half the race before slowing down in spots the Ferrari driver was unable to overtake before then sprinting away on the straights.

And it was bloody frustrating.

Then, there was the fact that the Canadian tried to take him out of the race. But instead, it took the Williams driver out while the German could continue with a punctured right rear tyre.

Michael had to driver extremely slow towards the pits to change that delaminating tire.

He was no longer able to win the race, but he could at least get 3rd or 4th, and take the championship with just a couple points of a margin. In the end, he got 3rd… behind the two McLarens.

Schumacher was extremely happy to see Mika win his very first race in Formula One. It made him proud. But he wasn’t able to show his appreciation until late that night, after attending the Ferrari party and sneaking into the McLaren hotel to Mika’s room.

The Alpha let him in without question, and the game of passion began.

They almost ripped each other’s clothes off, but there were definitely tears in the fabric. Their kisses were open-mouthed, hungry for more. They both wanted to feel each other’s passion, passion that drove them to have rough sex that came close to the violence experienced during a Mating.


	3. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!: Slight E-rated scenes in this chapter!

Mika’s mouth went dry the second he turned towards his partner standing in the doorway.

The German was fully naked, showing off every centimetre of skin he had.

The McLaren driver was trying not to look down.

“You look a bit sweaty, my love.” Michael said in that sweet angelic voice of his that could lure men in like a siren. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m uhhh… just a bit hot.” the Finn unbuttoned two little buttons on his blouse. He swallowed hard as his lover slowly stepped closer. He was trying to keep his eyes on his partner’s upper half.

“You’re allowed to look.” the newly crowned triple Champion said with a wink. “I undressed for you.”

Mika’s eyes slowly glided down to his beloved’s crotch area.

There was a penis, but it was solely to pee through. because Omega’s didn’t have testicles like Alpha and Beta men. Instead, they had a slit between their legs where the entrance of their birth channel was located.

“You like to see me naked, huh?” Michael asked.

The Alpha swallowed and nodded. He could feel himself getting hard inside his jeans, with the zipper digging into his hardening flesh.

The dark blonde bend over forward, leaning close and placing his hands on those strong thighs. Slowly, his hands slid towards his lover’s hips…

The McLaren driver felt his heartbeat go faster. He knew he was sexually aroused, anticipating what was going to come now his partner had control over him.

The Omega loved to be in control. He preferred to be the dominant partner during sex and foreplay. And it’s not like Mika complained about it. He was a very complying Alpha, not many Alphas would ever think about being submissive for their partner.

He was careful not to touch, but he did free his lover’s erection from its confinement and slid into Mika’s lap.

Häkkinen’s eyes were heavy lidded as those strong Omega pheromones hit him. His hands found Michael’s hips and waist, where he pressed his fingertips into the flesh.

Michael licked his lips. “Do you have a condom, my dear?”

“Left pocket.” Mika groaned, throwing his head back.

Two fingers slid into that particular pocket, taking the wrapped condom out.

“Good boy. Now, you want to hear my plan?”

The Alpha nodded. “Yes.” his voice was rough.

The Ferrari driver smirked. “I’m going to roll this condom on you, and then I’m going to ride you.”

The platinum blonde nodded and could only simply grunt against his boyfriend’s lips.

“You like this, don’t you?” the German purred as he tore the wrapping to get the condom out. He then bit his lip. “I bet you can get off on just me sitting here naked before your eyes, seducing you.”

Häkkinen growled, pressing his fingers harder into his partner’s love handles and kissed him rough.

The Omega smirked at the display of possessive behaviour as he rolled the condom on. And as he rose, he kept looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. He wanted to see his lover’s face when he sank down.

Mika growled again once he felt his cock being surrounded by that tight heat of his beloved’s vagina. His Alpha brain was satisfied, as it thought it was either going to Mate, or impregnate.

Michael had his hands on his partner’s shoulders, looking the Alpha deep in the eye if they weren’t kissing, seducing the man he was riding. He saw the Alpha manifest but was quickly repressed. “I know you want to Mate with me.” he softly whispered. “We just might get to that stage, if you can be good for me.”

* * *

David was a bit confused.

His teammate was never late for any team meeting, especially not now since they were in the Championship race, both of them.

Qualifying for the 1998 edition of the Spanish Grand Prix had just ended, and they’d locked out the front row. And now they were going to have a long and detailed conversation about the strategy to stay in the lead and defeat Ferrari.

That’s why he was searching the paddock and asking other drivers as well as mechanics and marshals if they’d seen Mika going anywhere. And he was being directed towards a corner of the paddock where the motorhomes and trailers for Minardi and Tyrell were parked as well as a parking space for some marshals.

And oh, he did spot Mika wearing his silver-white overalls… but he wasn’t alone.

Someone dressed in a red Ferrari uniform was with him.

And they weren’t just talking.

They were basically sucking each other’s face off and their hands were gripping the fabric of the overall to pull the other man closer.

Coulthard saw that the Ferrari man was only slightly shorter, with a slim build, pale skin, dark blonde hair that could also be brown and that he was pretty needy for Mika’s kisses. He frowned at it.

Was Mika perhaps playing dirty by having a secret relationship with one of the Ferrari mechanics on Schumacher’s side of the garage? And was this Mika kissing that particular engineer for slowing their title rival down? That was very unlike Mika. Mika was a fair man… right?

Then, the pair parted to breathe, and the Scotsman could see the Ferrari man’s face.

But it wasn’t some random engineer, it was Schumacher himself.

 _‘What the fuck is going on here?’_ DC asked himself.

“That was a very dominant performance, my love.” the Ferrari driver said. “Very much deserved.”

“Thank you, kulta.” the Finn said, his arms sliding around the Omega’s waist. “I hope we can have a little scrap tomorrow.”

“Perhaps if I can get by your teammate first. But he’s not a donkey.”

David smirked. At least that was some sort of complement from the double world champion.

“No, he’s not. Won’t you engineers miss you?”

Schumacher shook his head. “Don’t worry about them. They think I’m with Ralf at Jordan.”

“You think that’s long enough for a quickie? I still have a strategy meeting.”

“Only if you manage to remove our overalls without tearing them and if you have a condom.”

 _‘Well, at least they’re having responsible sex.’_ the younger Alpha left the scene. He didn’t need to see his teammate have celebratory sex after a pole position. If his teammate won tomorrow, there was probably going to be some more celebratory sex in Mika’s hotel room.

* * *

Mika arrived back at the McLaren motorhome about 10 minutes after David had returned.

The Scotsman immediately knew he’d had sex.

His teammate’s pupils were still dilated, his hair was a mess, and the stench of Omega-in-coitus pheromones was unmistakable.

Dennis pinched his nose. “You have a shower first, Häkkinen. I don’t need the entire team to know you just got laid, with whoever the Omega was.”

“Thanks Ron.” and the Championship leader went up towards the showers.

The team principal rolled his eyes. “You Alphas are all the same when it comes to your sexual prowess. This is the third time I’ve had to send Mika to the showers because he had sex with the same Omega.”

 _‘Okay, since how long has Mika been having sex with Schumacher?’_ David didn’t say it out loud, he wouldn’t betray Mika like that. But he seriously wondered… was it the sex with Schumacher that made his teammate faster? Was it perhaps something about Schumacher’s pheromones?

Ron had left before the Finn returned from his shower.

“You’ve been seriously fast since the start.” DC stated. “What’s your secret?”

Häkkinen smiled. “Just the right balance between training to be fit and the pleasures of life.”

* * *

Canada saw Michael winning for the second time that season as well as his 5th podium.

He didn’t really have much competition that race, as a lot of his direct rivals were involved in the start collision or had a technical problem during the race.

It was nice to win again, but it was boring to not really have to fight for it.

The Benettons weren’t really competition, because of their Playlife engine.

The German had left the trophy and the champagne with his team, so they could celebrate his win while he went to get his ‘beauty sleep’. He just went to his hotel room, expecting to just be able to take a shower and just go to bed to get a good night of sleep before he had to prepare for the next race in France.

But instead, he was greeted by his boyfriend who’d lit the room with candles, and there were rose petals on the floor.

“You did all this for me?” the Omega asked.

“I did.” the McLaren driver replied.

Only when the Alpha stood up, did Schumi realize that his partner was very much naked. He blushed.

“I hope you’re not intimidated.” Mika softly said. He wrapped his arms around the slimmer man.

“Not at all, sweetheart.” the dark blonde said, kissing his lover’s cheek. “Just… very impressed by all that muscle. I’m appreciating your body, my love.”

“That’s good. Because all this is going to make love to you.”

* * *

Michael had never liked it to go to the gynaecologist, but it was sadly mandatory for male Omegas as they had a higher chance of uterus related problems than female Omegas and Beta women because of they much different anatomy.

He hated the probing with objects to check his channel walls and the questions. The only thing he didn’t really mind were the echoes that had to be made, because those were non-invasive.

“You’ve been having a very good year.” his doctor stated. “Exited for the upcoming weekend?”

“Kinda trying to take it session by session right now.” the Omega replied. “I don’t want to stress myself out, since Häkkinen and I are on the same number of points right now.”

The Beta nodded. “Of course. Now, I’ll start off with the questions while my assistant prepares you for the internal check.”

Michael’s lips twitched as he had to undo his pants and underwear before lying on the medical bed with his feet in the stirrups. He hated this part.

“So, first; are you sexually active?” “Yes.”

“One partner or multiple partners?” “Just one.”

“Are you using contraceptives?” “Yes.”

“Have you recently felt any discomfort in your lower stomach area?” “Apart from the usual cramps? No.”

“Have you experienced a burning feeling after sex?” “No.”

“How have your periods been?” “More irregular.”

Elizabeth was smiling sadly. She knew how much her son hated these questions; he was a very private person. He didn’t even tell her anything about his sex life apart from who he was having sex with. She could only ever warn him to practise safe sex.

The woman nodded. “Alright, that were the questions I had to ask. I’ll be doing the internal exam now. There might be discomfort.”

The Ferrari driver just groaned, mentally preparing himself, and closed his eyes. He always felt discomfort, even though the instruments were a lot smaller than Mika’s dick. But those instruments were cold, Mika’s dick wasn’t, and it pleasured him well.

The minutes the gynaecologist needed couldn’t go by fast enough.

The probing took no longer than 10 minutes, but it were a lot of cold instruments being shoved into his channel to check if everything in there was okay.

“Alright. Let’s go take a look at your ovaries and uterus.”

The oldest Schumacher brother sighed in relief. At least he could put his underwear and pants back on. Now he only had to pull up his shirt as the doppler was used to check the upper part. For that part, he also closed his eyes while the cold gel permitted his doctor to look inside.

After a little while, the doppler movement stilled, causing the racing driver to open his eyes.

The Beta was looking at the screen before her with wide eyes, which made Michael frown.

“What’s wrong?” the Omega asked.

“Mister Schumacher, I think you might want to look at this yourself.” and the doctor turned the screen.

There was… something that looked like a baby. Its limbs were very short, but the fingers and toes were already visible on the monitor, and the neck wasn’t quite yet visible. But it was clearly human-looking.

“What the fuck…?” the dark blonde blinked. He was pregnant.

“I have to ask, which contraceptives were you taking?” the gynaecologist asked after about 3 minutes of eery silence in the room.

“Uhm… I’m taking the pill every day, I haven’t missed one, we always used condoms, never past the date on the packaging, and if it broke my partner bought me a morning-after pill from a pharmacy.”

“In which countries did your partner buy them?”

“Here, in Germany, three times in Finland, Canada and Australia.”

Elizabeth took her son’s hand. It was her son’s first pregnancy, and she sincerely hoped that Mika Häkkinen was the man he portrayed to be during family dinners and didn’t dump her son because he’d gotten pregnant. It’s not like they hadn’t done anything to prevent it, but everything had its fail rate.

“Well, by the size and shape of the foetus, you are about 12 weeks pregnant. Termination of the pregnancy isn’t an option anymore, the only options left are keeping it and giving it up for adoption.”

Michael looked at his flat stomach, then to the monitor, and back. His thoughts were silent, and then said: “I’m keeping the baby.”

The Beta nodded. “Then I advise you to stop with the anticonception pills and start taking vitamin supplements. I suppose you’re telling your partner?”

“I’ll tell him after Japan.”

* * *

The circuit of Suzuka in Mie wasn’t giving Michael the luck he needed to win his 4th Championship. But it didn’t quite matter: Mika had won his first World Championship now and the points the German had accumulated across the season were enough to stay far in 2nd place in front of DC.

After his retirement on the 31st lap out of 51, the German had left the circuit after his mandatory interviews with the press about his lost championship before taking a shower in Mika’s room.

Yes, he had a key-card to that room.

And after his shower, he laid naked in the cream-coloured sheets.

Their rooms in Japan were always pretty luxurious. The sheets and matrasses were soft enough to assure that they were well rested the day after. This country truly cared about visiting athletes.

* * *

Mika was pretty late back at his hotel room, the party at McLaren was still in full swing when he left to go to sleep. He hadn’t quite expected his boyfriend to be naked in his bed, clearly having ordered room-service for dinner. Though he certainly didn’t mind the view of a naked Omega.

Michael was purring when he saw his lover. “Hello sweetheart, my new Champion.”

The Finn felt his chest swell in pride, and he puffed his chest.

“You deserved it.” the younger man said, leaning forward with a seductive glance. “Won’t you come closer? Reap the profits of your win?”

“Don’t give me too many ideas, sweetheart.” the Alpha purred as he stalked closer to his naked partner. He wasn’t able to resist Michael, he hadn’t been able to since the British Grand Prix. Whatever had changed in the Omega’s scent that made him so irresistible, he didn’t care.

Soon enough those big hands were caressing his skin and another body, although still clothed, was covering his own. Schumi’s hands worked on those buttons, revealing the strong chest while their mouths were fighting for dominance.

With his strength, Häkkinen easily won that battle and pushed his partner onto the matrass. He then sat up to remove his clothes.

But then, Michael also sat up and whispered in his ear: “I’m having your baby.”

Mika’s muscles stiffened for a couple seconds, but the Alpha soon began attacking his partner’s neck, behaving even more possessive than usual.

_‘Definitely approving and not leaving.’_

* * *

Todt was slightly disappointed.

The chance of winning the 1998 Driver’s Championship had been there, but a stalled engine and debris on track had cost Michael a win. The stalled engine could’ve been prevented.

At least they were a solid second in the Constructor’s, better luck next year there.

But the Frenchman was kind of surprised by his driver’s abrupt disappearance from the track while the race wasn’t officially over.

Usually, Schumacher stayed until the end after completing his media duties after a retirement. But he’d gone, just vanished into thin air almost. It was uncharacteristic of him.

After the race, when Jean told Eddie of his disappearance, the Brit shrugged.

“You’re not weirded out by his behaviour?”

Irvine shook his head. “He’s been going on since Italy about surprising his boyfriend after this race. I think he might’ve packed up and taken the first plane home to do whatever he’s got planned.”

“Wait… what? Michael has a boyfriend?”

The taller man nodded. “Yep. It’s been going on for a while, they recently had their two-year anniversary. So, I think that relationship’s pretty steady.”

“Alright, thank you Eddie.” and Todt turned away from Ferrari’s second driver.

For 2 years, Michael’s had a secret relationship with someone.

It did explain the hickeys that were often on his collar bones and close to his Adam’s apple, as well as the Alpha pheromones that were often repelling other Alphas working for the team and that post-coital glow that made Omegas look majestic.

The team principal had hoped they were just occasional hook-ups, just to get the need for sex out of his system with a random Alpha fucking Michael. But no, the German had a romantic attachment to someone and was having sex with that person too.

Of course, the Frenchman didn’t know who his driver was involved with. But he wanted to find out.

If his partner was of respectable ancestry or if he was a self-made entrepreneur or businessman, the Alpha or Beta could stay in Michael’s life. But if the man wasn’t respectable by any means, he’d have to be removed, and Michael had to be introduced to far more respectable partners and favourably with Italian ancestry or roots.


	4. A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some M-rated stuff and language.

Their unborn son might be a little bit of an accident, but the expecting parents were anything but unhappy that they were having a baby.

Just after New Year, the couple visited the maternal ward of Cologne’s hospital after spending the last days of December with Michael’s parents. They’d spend Christmas with Mika’s family.

Their own parents had received the news of the pregnancy 2 weeks after the race in Japan, when the pregnancy had passed the 15-week mark. All 4 of them were very happy.

“I’m sure our child’s growing well.” the Finn said, rubbing his pregnant partner’s hand. He knew Michael was extremely worried, both for his child and his own health. Because the stomach wasn’t bulging out like it should be at 6 months going into the 7th month.

“I’m just extremely concerned.” the Omega said as he looked down to his belly.

“He or she’s gonna be fine. It was the same thing last time.”

It still didn’t soothe the Ferrari driver.

“Mister Schumacher?” a nurse had come out and called the Omega’s name.

The pair stood up and went inside the room with the young woman.

“You’re six months along, is that correct?” the doctor asked. This was a different doctor than last time out.

“Yes.” Michael replied as he sat down on the medical bed.

The Beta male turned to the Alpha in the room. “Are you the father?”

The man from Vantaa nodded.

“Right. I suppose you know the proceedings?”

“We do.” Schumacher replied and lifted his shirt.

Mika’s nostrils flared again. He knew it was a natural reaction for an Alpha to feel both aroused and protective at the same time when seeing an Omega showing their naked stomach to their eyes. It’s how many Alphas in the past knew that their partner had been faithful.

And again, on the monitor, their baby was growing well.

“Can you be absolutely sure we’re both fine?” the Omega asked. “I mean, I’ve seen the pictures of my mother being six months pregnant, her stomach was bulging out a lot more.”

The man in the white coat smiled. “It’s different for each person. I’ve also had pregnant patients who carried a baby until nine months without truly showing beyond a small curve of the stomach. No pregnancy is the same. But I can understand your worries, this is your first, right?”

The Ferrari driver nodded. “Yes.”

“Each new mother has more worries during their first pregnancy. If you’ll have a second, you’re more likely to feel less worried.”

“Alright, thank you doctor.”

The Alpha couldn’t help but feel that the doctor was getting inappropriately close to his boyfriend, but he kept it in and looked away. It would be shameful to react so violently; Michael wasn’t officially his in any way as they weren’t Mated, married or even engaged, Michael was free to go if he wanted to.

* * *

During their trip back to Hurth, Michael did notice something was off.

His boyfriend was extremely short in his words, even if he was always pretty short with words.

“Is something wrong, Mika?” the German softly asked once they were in the privacy of the home they bought together.

“What makes you think that?” the McLaren driver asked as he started to prepare for their dinner by cutting the vegetables.

Schumi crossed his arms. “You’re shorter in words than usual. Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s not anything you did.” the platinum blonde said, removing the glasses he’d put on. “It’s my Alpha instincts going haywire, I’m feeling things I shouldn’t feel.”

“What shouldn’t you feel?” the Omega came closer.

Mika clenched his jaw and looked down. “Possession. When that doctor touched you like that…” his nails dug into the stone of the counter. “But you’re not mine. Not that way.”

“Well, I am glad you didn’t attack the doctor.” the Ferrari driver stated before placing his hand on top of his lover’s. “But next time I do want to know when you feel uncomfortable with a situation.”

“Michael, I don’t own you.” the Finn told, looking into the dark blonde’s eyes.

“You don’t, but I care deeply about you and this is your baby that I’m carrying.” the German slowly said, maintaining eye-contact with his beloved.

* * *

Because the Schumacher family was highly popular, the family had their own blog website where they posted updates, both in German and in English to inform everyone of business inside the family that they felt were acceptable for the public to know.

The Ferrari team principal had his notifications on for that site. He immediately checked when his phone went off and he saw there was a blog update.

_Rolf and Elizabeth Schumacher are expecting their very first grandchild which shall be born to their Omega son, now 30-year-old Ferrari driver Michael Schumacher, and his Alpha partner._

_The new Schumacher heir shall be born in late March, likely after or just before the Australian Grand Prix._

_The sex and gender of the baby are yet unknown._

Todt blinked after he read that announcement. He checked it twice for validation.

It was the official site of the Schumacher family.

His driver Michael Schumacher was pregnant and might just deliver a baby before the first race of the season. Why wasn’t he notified before? Had Ferrari management been notified? Did they have to get a replacement in place for if something went wrong during the birth and Michael couldn’t drive?

Goddamnit.

Well, at least it came out before the reveal of the livery and winter testing.

* * *

“You’re not gonna believe this bull!” Ralf smacked an English version of La Gazetta dello Sport on the breakfast table.

_Just after Christmas, the Schumacher family stated that they will soon welcome a new member in the family in form of a new-born baby which triple Formula One Champion Michael Schumacher is currently carrying. But this statement doesn't say the name of the baby daddy, it only implies that the Alpha in question is Michael Schumacher's steady partner who wishes to remain anonymous, which can have multiple reasons._

_The first reason; the Alpha father will take care of the baby behind the scenes and it won't be known until the baby is much older._

_Or; because of the baby, the pair has broken up and the father won't be in the picture._

_Or; the reveal of his name could possibly cause a huge scandal in the world of motorsport._

_And ladies and gentlemen, there is an extreme likelihood that it's the last given reason._

_Rumours have been going around the paddock for a while stating that Ferrari's champion is using his sexuality and Omega pheromones to make his mechanics work harder both on track and at the factory in Maranello. But his mechanics aren't his only victims; Ferrari's entire management team are also counted among Schumacher's possible sperm donors, with chairman Luca di Montezemolo among the prime suspects. Rumours say that Schumacher might've promised the high boss a child in return for a championship worthy car._

_Until that baby is manifesting features it may have inherited from an Alpha father, we can only truly guess, unless the father will reveal himself before that moment._

The article was bull. Anyone who actually knew Michael Schumacher would be able to tell you.

Some Tifosi had actually jumped on that bandwagon, especially those who believed every single word of the Dello Sport articles.

The Ferrari driver rolled his head. “Guess that was always going to happen. Those rumours have been going on in the paddock ever since the news came out that I signed with Ferrari. No surprise.”

“They’re still dragging your name through the mud.” the Alpha brother stated.

“Again, not surprising seeing how pro-Alpha most motorsport newspapers and officials are, especially now I’m pregnant.” the older brother then stated. “According to them, I have to be a whore for getting pregnant while my pregnancy was one total broken condom accident combined with pills failing to work.”

“Michael, I don’t need to know anything about your sex life.” the Williams driver grumbled.

The Omega just laughed.

* * *

Once Mick was born, Michael had immediately spotted the platinum blonde hair on top of his son's head as well as the shape of Mika's nose.

"He's a beautiful baby." Ralf said, once all doctors and nurses had left to give the new mother all the space to bond with his baby.

“He is.” the Omega said, cradling his child close.

Then, Mika came running in with wild eyes. But they calmed when he saw that his boyfriend and his child were both healthy.

“You're a daddy now, my love.” the German mom stated. “You have a son. I named him Mick.”

The McLaren driver sat down on a chair as he looked at his son.

The baby was small, but not smaller than other new-borns.

“Hello Mick, I'm your daddy.” and he kissed the boy's forehead. “I hope you didn't give mama too much trouble.”

“He was just three kilos heavy. Could've been a lot worse than that.” the Ferrari driver said. His thumb caressed their baby’s cheek. “You can just see he’s yours.”

“He looks like you way more than he looks like me.” the new father laid his right arm around his beloved’s neck and his left under his beloved’s arms. “He’ll probably grow up to be much more like you.” and he pressed a kiss on Michael’s cheek.

The younger Schumacher just stood up. “I’m going to leave you love birds alone for a bit. I’ll be in the hallway if you need me for anything.”

Mika pressed his forehead to his baby momma’s. “I love you so incredibly much.”

“I love you too.” and Michael kissed his Alpha’s lips.

For a little while, they stayed like that until the Finn pulled away slightly.

“I’ve been thinking for a while, you know. And I realized I want to be an actual family with you.” Häkkinen told. “I may not have a ring right now, but I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?”

The Omega smiled softly. “I do.”

“I’ll get you an engagement ring.”

“Don’t go too big.” Schumi groaned.

* * *

_With extreme pride, the Schumacher family has blessed the engagement between Michael Schumacher and Mika Häkkinen._

_The pair got engaged after the birth of young Mick Schumacher, before the Australian Grand Prix. They're both happy to finally announce their upcoming wedding to everyone. No date has yet been set, but it's believed that the ceremony will either take place during the summer break or next winter._

Todt was first extremely furious when he read the family announcement, but then he thought he saw a genius plan.

If it was true what he thought; the pair of drivers was having an open marriage and the Finn was merely chosen because he desperately wanted to be a father. And now he had a child he could take care of, whether the baby was his or not.

Michael had always been a genius but marrying an Alpha man willing to parent any child was just a temporary out of the box idea to have someone co-parent the unplanned baby with him.

At least… that was the thought until he actually saw the baby in real life.

The Omega driver walked into the hospitality with a carrying sling for the new-born boy. Naturally carrying that air of superiority even while having a baby on his chest and a bag full of diapers. Becoming a mother hadn’t limited him in any way.

“Congrats Michael.” Brawn said, as he approached the driver. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, thanks Ross.” the German replied.

“Are you still sore or do you have any pain still?”

Schumi shook his head. “No. I’m all good. I might take the first session a bit easier than I normally would, but I’m pretty sure that I’ll be able to race.”

Good. That was good.

“May I see your son?”

“Certainly Ross.” and the driver slowly lifted his child from the sling.

Very light blonde hair, almost platinum, was the first thing that Todt could see of the baby.

Ferrari’s strategist smiled a big smile. “And? Does he look more like you or more like the father?”

“He definitely looks much more like Mika.”

Jean felt his body temperature drop. Possibly to below zero.

“You love him, don’t you?” Brawn asked. “Mika, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t be having sex with him if I didn’t love him.” Michael replied.

* * *

The Australian Grand Prix of 1999 had, once again, a high attrition rate. It was almost standard that every season, there would be a lot of reliability problems for literally each team.

Mika had to get out of the car after just 21 laps of the scheduled 57.

It’s not like Michael fared any better. He had a punctured tyre and finished last of the 8 finishers while his teammate won the race.

“Not such a good day for both of us.” the Alpha commented when he finally closed his partner into his arms while their son was sleeping in his McLaren themed crib.

David and Ron had gone all out for this one and literally designed, engineered, build and painted a race car shaped crib complete with blankets, a little matrass and plushies. They’d presented their work to him on the Wednesday when he arrived.

“And we have fifteen more races to go.” Schumi stated. “Each one of them a new opportunity for us.”

“True.” the Finn smiled. “But you’ve got to read this article.”

At that, the Ferrari driver frowned. Usually, the press only published bad shit about him, not really something his fiancé would make him read. He looked at the newspaper, and saw it was a translated version of the German BILD.

\------

_‘As it turns out, it was Mika Häkkinen who sired the child of his last year’s title rival. Even though they have this sexual relationship, there is no ‘taking advantage of the relationship’. If anything, it has caused them to be miles ahead of the field and scrap among themselves with Coulthard and Irvine fighting for the P3 spot._

_Through their relationship, they’ve only become better people. Seems like true love can truly turn you into the best version of yourself.’_

\-------

“I’m impressed.” Michael said. “Finally, a journalist who’s got his shit together.”

“And there’s one more. David found it while throwing out some trash before he went to winter testing. Apparently, his girlfriend had bought that issue of the magazine.”

\-------

_‘The love child of Michael Schumacher and Mika Häkkinen… who’d ever thought that those 2 great and talented drivers would have an actual baby together?_

_Perhaps years ago we might have expected to use that sentence figuratively… but perhaps not this early, but perhaps in the future. Maybe some imagined them combining their strengths and resources, buy over a midfield team and turn it into a championship winning car and call that team their love child._

_But… there’s an actual human life that the pair of them created together. And right now, it’s anyone’s guess whether their baby son will grow up to be more like mommy or daddy.’_

\--------

The Omega laughed. “Oh. My. God. Looks like our son gave us some good luck after all.”

“Maybe we should show him off a bit more.” the McLaren driver kissed his lover hungrily. “Just like I want to show you off.”

The German looked at the ring his beloved had given him.

The ring itself was silver, with a decent sized diamond. It was a simple engagement ring, but it is how Michael wanted the ring to be. He didn’t need anything elaborate.

People would find it weird that Mika had bought him this ring, certainly because he was a World Champion now, as he could afford something elaborate for the person he believed to be his True Love.

“When did you have your first dress shopping day?”

“After Brazil. There are quite a couple in the inner city of Cologne, pretty close to each other.”

“I have no doubt you’ll look beautiful in each and every one of them.”

The Ferrari driver shook his head. “You’d even say I look beautiful in a trash bag.”

Mika’s hand went through his fiancé’s short hair. “You do look beautiful in everything you wear.”

“Flatterer.” but he loved his Alpha dearly.

* * *

Alesi grumbled.

The Sauber he was driving was absolute shit. To slow to keep up with the top, and only able to get into the points with top drivers retiring.

He never should’ve left Ferrari.

But that was all just hindsight.

Benetton had seemed to be the best option in the field, as they had been Constructor’s Champion once and Driver’s Champions twice. But they’d failed... hard.

And that little Omega had gone and steal his hard-earned 3rd place in the Driver's Championship of 1996.

Probably by fucking a lot of people.

How else could an Omega driver get all the good parts while they have a much better Beta in their team? Surely little Schumacher had to be whoring himself to some important people.

And then... he bloody won the 1997 championship while Villeneuve was penalised for his collision to attempt to wipe out the Omega.

It was again frustrating to see that whore win.

Then, in 1998, it looked like an Alpha had finally been able to put Schumi in his place.

Mika Häkkinen may not be a traditionally raised Alpha, but he defeated Schumi in the last 2 races of the season. At least an Alpha had won, even if the man wasn’t the perfect Alpha.

Then the news came out that Michael Schumacher was pregnant with his first child, with that news also implying there was a steady partner in the background.

Jean had been happy to receive that news.

Finally, Schumi had found his childbearing duty, and would hopefully now stay home to care for this baby as well as the next that would likely follow. Once Omegas got a taste of motherhood, they’d want another baby, and another.

But no.

He’d just shown up in the paddock in Australia with the baby... and engaged to Häkkinen.

Turns out that they had already been fucking for a good 2 years at that moment.

Clearly, Häkkinen adored Schumacher too much to really raise his Alpha voice. He couldn’t demand the Omega to stay home, the coward. He wasn’t worthy to be an Alpha.

* * *

Mika had won the 2nd race in Brazil, with Michael in 2nd almost 5 seconds behind. They had shown everyone their superiority by lapping almost the entire field apart from 3rd placed Heinz-Herald Frentzen. But if the race had taken 2 more laps, they would’ve gotten him.

After that race, they’d flown to Germany together with their son, David, Ralf and Eddie.

Ralf and Eddie were going to help Michael shop for a wedding dress while David was going with Mika and Rolf to arrange other things for the wedding, as they too would need suits, the venue had to agree with the picked date in mid-December and get the wedding rings ready.

“Oh, this is the show where I got my wedding dress.” Elizabeth said as she saw the signs for Victoria Rüsche. “That was quite a day for me.”

“Are you certain that they won’t rat out what I’ve bought if I do buy something here?”

“I know the owner. So don’t worry about that.” and she led the way in.

The interior was pretty stylish, but not lavish, and the size of the shop did seem to be decent.

“Hi.” a voice suddenly popped up from behind the purple curtains. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, my son has an appointment.” the older woman stated.

The young store clerk smiled. “Congratulations! Do you have a date picked?”

“Uh… yes. We’ll be getting married in December.” the Omega told.

“That’s quite a bit away. But better start early. How do you envision yourself getting married?”

Of course, the triple World Champion didn’t know. The only thing he knew he wanted was something pretty simple and not too traditional.

* * *

And as they’d talked about previously, the engaged pair took their son to the interviews.

Brundle smiled at the baby. “He’s a goddamn cutie. Is he your good-luck charm perhaps?”

“We do hope so.” Mika stated. “For both me and Michael.”

“Have you perhaps heard about the concerns certain people in the paddock are having about you and Michael’s performances?”

The Finn thought for a second. “I don’t think I have.”

“Some people around here think that the preparations for your wedding as well as your new-born son might just distract you from the racing.”

Last year’s World Champion pulled a face. “I thought that we have proved ourselves. We haven’t got distracted during our relationship; we both became better. And I think those people might need to have a better look at our performance in Brazil. And otherwise, we’ll just prove it again.”

“Good to hear that.” and the former driver looked at the baby again. “Do you think he might look more like you or more like Michael?”

Mika laughed. “Everybody’s asking that.” he looked at the blinking baby. “I think he is a perfect mix between the two of us. Mick’s got my hair now, but it can easily go darker in the future. But he’s definitely got Michael’s eye-shape.”

* * *

Ralf smiled as he read an article published by the ITV crew.

\-------

_‘The world of motorsport was shocked to its core the day Eddie Jordan decided to put a certain German Omega in Gertand Balchot’s seat while the Belgian was in jail… a move that made a certain ball roll at Benetton, who signed him for the rest of that 1991 season._

_Michael Schumacher has been taking the world by storm since his debut, defeating his Alpha competitors left right and centre when possible._

_It is yet unclear since when exactly Schumacher started dating Häkkinen, but they were involved during the 1997 season where Schumacher took his 3 rd world title._

_And it doesn’t look like the 1998 season was compromised in any way whatsoever by their secret relationship, unlike the beliefs of certain figures in the paddock._

_Both Häkkinen and Schumacher had their fair share of fortune and misfortune during the season, but it’s not like either of them could’ve messed with their car or the other’s car. They’re amazing drivers, not skilled mechanics._

_Schumacher was apparently pregnant during the later part of the 1998 season but has stated to the press that he was unaware of his pregnancy until he had his yearly pelvic examination a couple days before the start of the Luxembourg Grand Prix weekend and only informed Häkkinen after the Japanese Grand Prix. He didn’t have any of the usual pregnancy symptoms, which is the reason he discovered it so late._

_A lot of us are hoping for an even closer season this year, maybe even a 3 rd team joins the fight._

\-------

It was beautifully true, criticizing those who believed his brother to be a whore.

It made him happy, and proud that there still were clear thinking people in this world.

* * *

Qualifying was incredibly tight.

But again, Häkkinen and Schumacher had come out on top, lifting themselves far above the rest. They both left their teammates 4-tenths behind them, battling for pole among themselves.

Häkkinen only just got pole, with 0.064 seconds in front of his fiancé. And it was beautiful.

When they got to the parc ferme, climbed out of their cars and removed their helmets, they went straight up to each other and kissed right in front of all the cameras.

David, who’d qualified in third, just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he did his interview with the press while his teammate was a bit busy kissing his baby momma.

On race day, it was carnage.

It’s not like every retirement was an accident or a collision, which are the usual retirements. This time around, it was only 3 out of 13 that were due to drivers hitting barriers with the rest being mechanical reliability problems.

Coulthard retired with a defect gearbox form 4th place while his teammate kept running in 2nd… until he made a mistake after slipping over some oil and went straight on in Mirabeau, gifting his 2nd place to the Ferrari of Eddie Irvine running behind him.

It wasn’t the best of business for them in the Championship, as Frentzen had closed up to Häkkinen.

“Monaco wasn’t your thing this year.” Michael said, curling up to his Alpha.

“No.” the Finn simply said as he placed his right hand in his lover’s dark blonde hair. His lover’s head was resting on his chest, right on top of his ribcage. “I hope Spain will give us some more luck.”

“If our teams don’t fuck up, we will both be on the podium.” the Omega told. “I’m certain.”

* * *

In Great Britain, the McLarens were again too strong for Ferrari.

But Häkkinen had gone out with a wheel coming off, giving both Ferrari drivers a chance to catch up with the Championship leader. Only David was faster, winning in front of his home crowd.

After an initial brake failure which he managed to overcome, Michael finished second, closing the 8-point gap to a 2-point gap by taking 2nd place with his teammate in 3rd. It hadn’t been the easiest car problem to overcome, but his 8 years of Grand Prix experience enabled him to drive around the problem.

“You were great today.” Mika said.

The second the Alpha was out of the race, he’d taken over the care of his son from one of the McLaren press ladies and had gone to sit in the back of his pit box to watch his fiancé race on. He’d truly feared for his lover when he heard the radio that stated he had a break failure. He didn’t know how, but Michael had managed to finish his race. Not winning, but still good in second.

It made him realize how much he loved Michael.

“You could’ve been just as great.” the German said, kissing his husband-to-be. “But it is very difficult to finish each and every race. It would be nice though, not having a retirement on the score board.”

“Definitely true.” the McLaren driver said before kissing Michael’s knuckles.

“What was that for?” an eyebrow was raised playfully.

“I realized I truly don’t want to lose you.” Mika replied. “To anything or anyone. I love you too much.”

The Omega blushed for a couple seconds. “You’re such a flatterer.”

* * *

It took Mika until Hungary to win again, with his teammate just behind him and Michael behind David. He was as euphoric as he’d been the previous two races when his fiancé won them, though this one was much better for his championship hopes. There were still 5 races to go and there was only 9 points difference between the two of them.

The Alpha knew he was going to have some sex when he saw his lover giving him those seductive bedroom eyes when they were out of camera shot. It made him want to pull Michael into a random supply closet, close the door and fuck his partner silly. But he patiently waited until the bedroom door closed.

Once that door closed, he went for it.

First, the McLaren driver pressed his Omega against the wall to capture those lips.

“Hmmm, demanding.” the German hummed before matching his partner’s eagerness. He could also feel his partner’s hard cock pressing against his thigh.

“You can’t tease me and get away with it.” the platinum blonde stated, growling deep. “I want you to get naked now, or I’ll rip that red blouse off of you.”

Michael slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slowly revealing his slim frame.

The Ferrari issue team clothes didn’t flatter Michael well. They were too baggy on him.

While the Omega was busy with his shirt, Mika shed his own clothes. He still ripped the red blouse and he quite nearly ripped his lover’s jeans.

“You’re definitely demanding today.” the Ferrari driver groaned as he was being spread out on the bed of his partner’s hotel room. He too was needy, but he didn’t let Mika know that.

The Alpha’s fingers began teasing Michael’s slit. He loved to see his beloved’s reaction.

The German groaned even louder. He just wanted his lover to penetrate him and just get on with it. He needed a good pounding. “Just get bloody on with it.”

“Not that fast, my dear.” and the McLaren driver stretched out his hand to grab a condom from the nightstand. “Don’t want to get you pregnant unplanned again. I bought stronger condoms this time.”

“Good thinking.” and the pair kissed hungrily.

* * *

That engagement ring was a constant thorn in Todt's eyes since he knew the nature of his driver's relationship with his title rival. He'd seen the pair kiss after qualifying when either one of them got pole, and there were _definitely_ bedroom eyes after either one grabbed a win.

And right now, the soon-to-be wedded pair walked along the Ferrari trailer, pushing their child's stroller.

They looked like a picture-perfect family.

It was the European Grand Prix, and it was at the Nürburgring.

Michael’s home.

And there was a chance he could win the World Championship here; but it was a _slim_ chance. Michael had to win and Häkkinen had to score no points at all. Again, it was a slim chance. Häkkinen hadn’t been much outside of the points this season apart from his 5 retirements.

The title race would most likely go to Malaysia.

It would’ve been beautiful to win the Championship here in Germany, in front of Michael’s family and home crowd. And all of the Tifosi coming over from Italy.

Still, _that engagement ring_.

There was nothing wrong with the ring itself… but what it represented was wrong.

Michael would become Häkkinen’s; Häkkinen’s to hold, Häkkinen’s to possess… he would only ever bear Häkkinen’s children, live with Häkkinen, have sex with Häkkinen and probably Mate with the Alpha too.

But the Finn was _wrong_ for the triple World Champion.

There was nothing that that man could offer.

* * *

_‘Schumacher’s win at the Nürburgring last time out has solidified his Championship chances. If the German Ferrari driver outscores Mika Häkkinen this time out in Malaysia, he will become a four-time World Champion, and matching the late Alain Prost. It’s been good to see these two great drovers fight it out, even if there were a lot less straight battles between the pair of them compared to last year. Yet they still have showed their dominance over their teammates and the rest of the field. If both teams build a good car for next year, I’m sure there will even be more amazing fighting.’_

* * *

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Mika murmured.

The Omega purred as he went with his hand through Mika’s hair. “I can’t wait to marry you too.” he looked at his ring again. “Just two more months.”

“I know. But I just want these last two Grand Prix to go faster than they do.” the Finn said, placing his forehead against his beloved’s. “I just want you to be mine, and I’ll be yours.”

“You’re such a sweet talker.” and Michael kissed his fiancé.

Then, there was a knock on the inside of the open door. It was Eddie.

“Cut it, you two love birds. Practise is starting soon.” and the Northern Irishman walked away.

“Seems like I need to go back.” the McLaren driver stated. “I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Is Dennis babysitting again?”

“He is. And if he’s needed at the pit wall, one of my mechanics will take over.”

The German nodded.

Mick was always being taken care of by one of the McLaren guys… because Michael didn’t trust many people at Ferrari. He’d seen the look in Jean Todt’s eyes, especially the looks shot at his hand. He just couldn’t trust his team boss to not steal his son away while he was on track.

It was a bit sad for Eddie and Ross, but Dennis had allowed them into the McLaren hospitality to visit Mick during sessions as well as before and after team meetings.

* * *

Malaysia was a win for him.

And it meant that Michael was now a four-time World Champion.

Mika had only come in 3rd, with Eddie in 2nd place.

But the Alpha was extremely happy for his beloved, he felt as if this title were actually his even though it was his Omega who’d won. His fiancé was a part of him, a part he was never going to lose. He’d put a ring on Michael’s finger, and in 8 weeks, Michael would be his Omega wife.


	5. Married Life

After the Japanese Grand Prix at the end of October, the pair flew to Cologne to make the last arrangements for their wedding on the 16th of December in Finland. All their guests had agreed to come, so their wedding venue was going to be absolutely packed with friends and family from all over the world.

As Michael was getting ready in his ivory dress with rhinestones decorating the straps and the line along the zipper on the back. The skirt was slightly asymmetrical, which hid the fact that it was actually a jumpsuit with a skirt attached to it.

“You look beautiful.” Elizabeth said, smiling at her oldest son.

“Of course you’d say that about your own son, mom.”

“But you are!” the woman took her son’s hands. “Just look at yourself in the mirror! And I’m certain that Mika thinks you’re beautiful too.”

The Omega rolled his eyes. “Mom, Mika would still find me beautiful if I was wearing a trash bag.”

“And that’s because he loves you.”

“I know.” the German racer looked at the bouquet he was holding before looking in the mirror.

The dress he was wearing was accentuating parts of his body that he wanted people to see. He had a lean build, but he was actually pretty muscled in his upper chest area and his arms. He was glad he hadn’t chosen a dress with sleeves.

This was the confident Michael Schumacher that he wanted the world to know and see. And his husband was the first and hopefully only man to see him like this.

It was snowing outside. Typical Finnish winter weather. But it wouldn’t kill the party.

From tonight onwards, he was going to be Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher, 4-time Formula One World Champion, Omega wife of Mika Häkkinen and mother of a wonderful baby boy.

Life was never perfect, but he was certainly going to be close to that.

* * *

Of course, Erja had kept up with the news surrounding her ex-boyfriend Mika Häkkinen.

There wasn’t really an escape around it, he was one of Finland’s most popular sportsmen.

So, the news of his marriage to the only openly Omega driver on the Formula One grid as well as the birth of his first child had certainly reached her tv screen and newspapers that she got in the post.

The Beta had known that Mika was attracted to strong-willed people, so it wasn’t hard for her to believe he’d be attracted to an Omega like Michael Schumacher. But Mika had actually sired a child and was now officially a married man.

One printed photo had been distributed that pictured the newlywed pair.

It was a photo where the pair was holding each other tightly, chests pressed together as well as their foreheads. You only saw their profiles, but it didn’t take away the feeling of joy and love that was radiating from that photo. They really did look happy together.

She’d missed out on something incredibly beautiful.

Schumacher did make a beautiful bride.

* * *

Ralf met his new teammate for the 2000 season late January.

Jenson was only 20 years of age, but he was bloody fast. At least, his junior career suggested that.

His first impression; the youngster was pretty naïve. Maybe even impressionable.

“I can’t wait to get to Australia.” the young blonde said, just like a hyperactive child.

“Excited for your first race, hmmm?” the younger Schumacher hummed.

“Yes!” the Omega replied. “Weren’t you?”

The German thought back to Australia 1997. “I guess everybody is, to a varying degree. I just wanted too much from that race, and I had to stop with a gearbox problem.”

“At least you weren’t involved in that crash.” the youngster touched his teammate’s arm.

“At least I didn’t crash.” the Alpha repeated, looking at the hand on his arm. He frowned at it, but he didn’t mind. Even though he might have to watch out, Frank Williams didn’t want his drivers getting involved with each other because that might damage inter-team relationships.

* * *

The moment the season got underway; Michael had an enormous point haul in the first 3 races.

He scored the full 30 points while both McLarens didn’t score points in the 1st 2 races, and only got 2nd and 3rd at Imola. He had the upper hand right now, even though he’d hoped there was a bit more competition.

The closest person was his teammate, Rubens, but he only had 9 points on his tally after 3 races.

“I’ll come back, but my teammate will tag along.” Mika told.

“I’m sure we’ll get on top of him.”

The Finn wrapped his arms around his wife. “I love you. My heart beats for you.”

“I know that, my love.” the Ferrari driver stated. “I love you too, as well as our son.”

The married pair curled up together.

Even though his World Championship chances were looking bad, Häkkinen still felt great.

He was married to the love of his life, he had a beautiful son, they were soon going to buy their dream house together, maybe think about more children and very possibly think about adopting an animal one day.

* * *

_{Ralf Schumacher’s POV}_

It was just after the Monaco Grand Prix that Frank approached me.

I easily heard my team principal’s wheelchair come around the corner, so I turned towards him.

“Do you have good contact with Button?” the older man asked.

“We can get through the door together.” I replied, then frowned. “Is something amiss?”

“I’ve been getting complaints about young mister Button.” the Beta told. “He’s been… harassing some of the staff, in a manner they’re not quite appreciating. He’s been making _sexual_ comments.”

I raised my eyebrows at that. I really didn’t see Jenson as that type of person. “I’ve not had any such experience. Sure, he’s a bit of a flirt but… I’ve not witnessed it.”

Frank sighed. “Will you talk to him for me? You’re much closer in age to Button.”

“Right. I’ll try my best.”

The older man nodded and rolled away in his wheelchair.

I frowned, I couldn’t quite imagine Jenson doing weird stuff like that, but Frank seemed pretty serious about the situation.

So, I decided to ask my teammate before the Canadian Grand Prix.

I met up with my young teammate in the privacy of my trailer. I just asked him to come over to drink if he wanted to, and he jumped on my offer. He was a little eager, but I didn’t pay it much attention at all.

Jenson did sit close to me, maybe a bit to close.

Then, I cleared my throat. “Uhm… Jenson, I have to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, and what would that be?”

“Frank talked to me, he told me uhm… that you’ve been harassing people?” I said it like that because I didn’t quite know how else to say it to him. “Is that true?”

My teammate’s eyes dimmed, and he looked away.

I… might’ve hit something there.

“Jenson… just what’s going on?” I then asked. “This doesn’t fit you.”

The young Brit looked down at the floor. “I thought I could do what your brother did, you know? Get here, focus on driving for a bit, and then maybe look for someone. But I’m… really craving physical closeness.”

I raised an eyebrow, but I didn’t comment.

“And yeah… I might’ve said some inappropriate things.”

“Right.” I then said, before thinking of something. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

I grabbed a random piece of paper from somewhere as well as a pen and wrote down a phone number. That piece I gave to Jenson.

The youngster frowned at it. “Why are you giving me a phone number?”

“A friend of mine has a pretty lucrative business, but it’s completely legal.” I started. “He runs a world-wide gigolo service for high standing Omegas and Beta women who’re in a similar situation to you; they crave some company. He can help you with your problem.”

Jenson smiled; the light returned to his eyes. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” and he quite literally jumped in my arms.

I blinked at that, but I hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Mika was definitely happy with the way the hotel chef had prepared their dinner for 2. It was exactly how his wife ate his steak and fries, it was perfect. He didn’t want anything but perfection for the dinner he and his wife would share. Michael deserved to be treated like a real-life King.

“It smells delicious, my love.” the Omega said as he sniffed the air after getting out of the shower. After his 5th win of the season, his team had once again sprayed him with champagne. He’d showered the sticky stuff off of his body and was now pretty much naked in front of his hubby.

“You deserve a little treat tonight.” the Finn said as he put a soft bathrobe on his beloved’s shoulders. “You deserve to be treated properly after winning today.”

“I’m gonna be fat at the end of this year if you keep pampering me.” Michael said.

The Alpha purred. “I wouldn’t mind having a couple of pounds more of you.” and he gave his beautiful wife a kiss. “I’ll serve you dinner. Are you up for some entertainment afterwards?”

The Ferrari driver bit his lip in a naughty way. “Does that entertainment include a certain part of you?”

“That is optional, my dearest.” Mika said with a large grin. “I can very much include it if you want.”

“Yes, I’d like that option to be part of my evening entertainment.” the Omega said as he sat down on the table that was set for 2. He could be pretty naughty if he wanted, and he liked the punishments his husband gave him at times.

The last time he’d been too naughty, he’d been brought to the brink of orgasm 3 times by a vibrator that his husband had put inside his birth channel and he had to suck his husband off. He had liked it, maybe a bit more than he should. Though he’d rather have his husband’s cock inside of him.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” the McLaren driver asked.

“I… I’ve been thinking for a while.” Michael replied, eating another fry. “I think I want another baby.”

“Indeed?”

The Ferrari driver nodded. “I don’t want to have one right now, but maybe we could start trying for a baby once the season ends. Only if you too would want another baby.”

The Alpha took his lover’s hand. “I’d give you a dozen children if you wanted them. Any child that you want, I’ll be its Sire. Should I buy some Viagra to make sure I can sex you up nicely?”

The German giggled before eating another fry. “You want to have a sex marathon? I’d like that.”

Longing looks were shared during the rest of the dinner.

* * *

The days leading up to the Hockenheim Grand Prix was one of the rare occasions that both Schumacher brothers were home with their parents, and it was usually one of the happier days that the family experienced, aside from all the anniversaries and birthdays.

But this year around, Michael felt as if there was something in the air. It wasn’t really pressing down the mood, but he felt like there was something going on between his parents that could potentially be huge, but he didn’t know what type of impact it would have on all of them.

“Michael, Ralf, your mother and I have something to announce.” Rolf stated when the family was done with dinner.

The Omega knew that this was likely to be whatever he felt upon arriving.

“Can I stay here, or do I have to get out?” Mika asked, obviously feeling as if he were intruding.

“You are family Mika, you’re allowed to stay.” Elizabeth replied. “There’s no need to leave.”

The oldest Schumacher sighed. “I’ll keep it short, but I’m sure you’ll have some questions afterwards. Truth is… your mother and I are getting a divorce.”

There was silence at the dining table.

The Ferrari driver blinked. “Okay… did we miss a hint or what?”

“I’ll be honest towards the two of you, you deserve that.” the father stated. “I’ve been a bit of an asshole to your mother, I cheated, your mother found out, and we’re separating. We’ve tried to make it work, we did have various counselling sessions, but it’s not helping. And we obviously don’t need to stay together for the two of you, since you both have your own life at this point.”

The 2 brothers looked at each other.

“Right. So, what’s going to happen now?” the younger brother asked.

“We haven’t worked out any details, but we wanted to inform you before any of your aunts and uncles could tell you.” their mother replied. “You will be informed when we’ve made decisions.”

“Alright. Thanks ma, dad, for telling us.” Michael then said. “I hope not much is going to change.”

“We don’t know all of that yet. It’s kind of a new adventure for us all, as a family.”

The McLaren driver looked at his wife and Williams rival. He couldn’t quite imagine how it feels to hear your parents are splitting up, nor how it felt for Rolf and Elizabeth to tell this to their children. He imagined it was hard on all 4 of them. He laid his hand on top of his lover’s.

Michael laced his fingers with his husband’s, smiling in appreciation. ‘Thank you.’ he mouthed.

* * *

_“Question for mister Häkkinen-Schumacher; What has your reaction been to the rumours that have been going around recently about this… sleeping around business?”_

_‘Cheeky journalist.’_ Michael internally snorted as all Germans on the grid were at the driver’s press conference on Thursday morning. He sat up and cleared his throat. “To be honest with you, I laughed at them. I could just see that someone sucked that story out of their thumb. I’ve not _slept around_ to get into any team ever. Though I’m not surprised that people are saying this about me, they’re very likely to be extremely jealous of me. I’ll freely admit that Mika wasn’t my first, but none of my partners were in any way related to my racing career.”

Frentzen was rolling his eyes, something that went unnoticed by the brothers but was captured on camera.

None of the journalists present commented on it.

The Omega knew his answer was probably not going to help. People were still inclined to believe an Alpha’s word over an Omega’s. He’d hoped to change it after becoming a 4-time World Champion, but it wasn’t good enough yet. He had to set even higher standards, standards that Alphas hadn’t been able to reach yet. He had to defeat Fangio’s run. Maybe then people would see he wasn’t weak at all.

* * *

Many commentators had said that that move on his wife for the lead of the race was the testimony of his Alpha bravery, and they’d complemented him for pulling it off.

Mika stayed humble about it, even if taking the lead felt amazingly good. It kept McLaren’s hopes alive on making him World Champion again after it failed last year. He’d also seen his wife’s longing looks at him during the press conference, as well as those hungry looks at _that_ particular part of him. He wasn’t one to brag about his sex life, but such looks certainly boosted his confidence.

And the second he walked into that hotel room, he found his wife naked and uncovered on their bed.

The Omega looked delicious and ready for some action.

“This is a very nice surprise.” the Finn purred, ogling his lover as he locked the door and slowly walked towards the bed. “I can look at you all day.”

“Just look?” Michael asked, pouting, as his husband crawled on top of him.

“I’m never able to keep my hands to myself if you walk around naked in front of me.” the Alpha replied, his hands now caressed the lean body beneath me. “You make me want to do naughty things to you.”

“What do you want to do to me? Tell me.” the German said, slowly unbuttoning his lover’s grey McLaren blouse that was at least 1 size too big.

Mika licked his lips. “I’d make you orgasm everywhere in our house, with my fingers pleasuring your hole. I’d want to see you come undone in our kitchen, in our pool, in our shower… and I wouldn’t fuck you until we got to our sauna. You would probably beg me for my cock every time you’re about to come.”

Yes, that did sound appealing to the Omega. “Maybe some other day. But let me congratulate you now, my race winner.” and he pulled his future Mate closer to him to kiss him passionately while removing that blouse off his partner. “I want a baby from that virile seed in your big balls.”

The Finn undid his own pants, pulling down the jeans and underwear before kicking them off, and he put his body on top of his wife’s. Then, he was rolled around. He looked up at his wife, who was smirking.

“I’m going to ride you.” the Ferrari driver purred.

The Alpha wasn’t going to say no to that, he just laid there with a grin and with his hands on his beloved’s hips. Today, he wouldn’t have to do any of the work during sex.

* * *

In Japan, the penultimate round of the 2000 Formula One season, Michael was able to seal his 5th championship. He had matched Fangio, but his contract had been extended for 2 more years just before the circus arrived at Suzuka, so he had his time to beat records that the Champions before him had set.

Mika and David were there with him on the podium. They were celebrating his achievement with him, and they were the only men aside from Eddie and his brother Ralf who he’d want to celebrate it with.

“Congrats man.” David said just after the podium ceremony. “You deserved this. But I hope I can defeat you next year, or someone else maybe.”

“We’ll see.” the now 5-times Champion stated. “Let’s have a good battle next year. But first, a little party.”

“A private party?” the Scotsman asked.

“Just a few friends over. You can come too if you want.”

“I’ll drink one beer, and that’ll be it.”

So, the three podium men ended up in the married pair’s hotel room, as well as Eddie and Ralf.

They were all sitting there with a bottle of beer in his hand, Eddie talking to his former teammate and main rival of last while Ralf and David were lounging elsewhere in the room.

“And how was your year?” the McLaren driver asked.

“I really can’t complain.” the younger Schumacher replied. “I mean, fifth in the standings behind two Ferrari’s and two McLarens is the best you can get these days with your teams being as dominant as they are.” he took another sip of his bottle. “I only wished I could’ve had more points. Three third places are great, but you always want more.”

“I’m pretty sure that if you get the right car, you can win a race.” the Scottish driver told. “You are fast, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. I got lucky at Williams five years ago, but without that drive… I don’t know if I would’ve been sitting here.”

Ralf placed his beer down. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” he looked in the direction of his older brother. “A lot of people seem to think I only got in here because of my brother.”

“Those people are probably the same as the ones who think your brother’s sleeping around with literally everyone.” DC stated. “And those people are idiots.”

“Good to know you’re on our side.” the younger Schumacher stated, picking up the beer bottle again to take a sip. “How about everyone else down there at McLaren.”

Coulthard shrugged. “I don’t know. They do seem pretty taken with young Mick, but it could be because he’s still Mika’s boy. That kid does quite take after Mika.”

“I keep seeing Michael in him.” the Williams driver said. “But you know Mika best. You guys have been teammates for four years.”

“And we’ll be finishing our fifth next year.” the Scotsman said. “Mika’s one of the better teammates I’ve had. Bloody fast and just so damn relaxed all the time.”

The younger German smiled. “He’s been a bit of an ice cube in a hot-headed Schumacher house. I can see why Michael married him. I probably would’ve jumped him too if I’d been an Omega.”

“A lot of people would jump Mika if they’d been Omegas.” David said as he smiled. “Probably includes half the paddock, at the very least. All Beta women in the McLaren team are pretty jealous of your brother.”

“He’s an attractive man.” the younger Schumacher brother looked over at the trio on the other side of the room and saw his older brother give his husband a lustful look. He did a facepalm.

Eddie however didn’t seem to be aware of the sexual tension growing between the married couple.

Coulthard looked at his fellow driver. “Shall we continue to drink elsewhere and drag Eddie with us?”

“Just make sure to mention that I have Irish whiskey in my mini-fridge.” the Williams driver replied. “I’m sure he’ll come with us once the whiskey’s mentioned.”

* * *

Michael slipped into his husband’s lap the second his brother closed the door behind them. “Take me to bed?”

“Of course, my love.” and the Alpha stood up and carried his lover to their bed. “Tell me, what do you want me to do to you? Would you let me eat you out? Would you allow me to knot you?”

The Ferrari driver moaned. “Yes, yes, please. Do both. I’m giving you control for the night.” he barely said those words and he was naked and flat on the bed already. He watched his lover undress quickly too, and he couldn’t wait to feel that cock buried deep inside of him.

Mika made sure his lover’s penis was out of the way before he explored the labia with his tongue. He wanted to slick up his beloved as much as possible. With the slick, he’d be able to stretch his wife’s birth channel as much as possible and finally knot him more easily.

The Omega was enjoying the attention he was being given down there between his legs. He always enjoyed a good pounding, especially when he was craving it. He couldn’t wait this time around for his hubby to get on with the main event of shoving his cock inside and make them orgasm as his knot went in.

The Finn separated the labia and went in with his tongue, lapping up that sweeter tasting slick that was also the source of an Omega’s sweet scent. He could hear and feel his Omega moaning in pleasure and appreciation. He liked that, and he was planning on satisfying his partner very well today. He was set on it.

Slowly, the platinum blonde started to apply other stimuli. He searched for the clitoris and took that into his mouth while also using both hands; one to stroke his lover’s erect penis and the other to finger-fuck his wife’s hole.

Soon enough, Michael had been reduced to a withering mess. He was ready to come. One more overstimulation, and he’d be pushed over the edge. But his husband stopped before that could happen, and he whined.

“You’re getting what you want, don’t worry my dear.” the Alpha whispered into his beloved’s ear.

The Ferrari driver hadn’t even noticed that his hubby had climbed on top of him before that moment, and soon felt the tip of his partner’s cock pressing against his labia. And seconds later, he was penetrated. He threw his head back as his Alpha slid inside, stretching his channel walls. He moaned loudly as he felt once again his pleasure building. That cock could reach spots Mika’s fingers couldn’t.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Mika said, his voice deep and rough. “And then I’ll knot you.”

That knot came a couple of minutes later, breaching his entrance and stretching his channel to the maximum of what it could take while not dilated. The Omega screamed in both pleasure and pain as his orgasm hit and his channel was being pumped full.

The pair collapsed and caught their breath.

Michael smiled as he breathed heavily. “That was good sex, my beloved baby daddy.”

The Finn just smiled as his wife said that to him. It was in fact true, as he was the father of Michael’s first baby and they were attempting to have a second over the winter.

The Omega had passed his yearly check-up again, so they were free to have a baby.

* * *

_{Jean Alesi’s POV}_

This season had turned out to be my crappiest. No points whatsoever, 12 retirements in 17 races.

The Peugeot engine was unreliable as heck and the engineers in my team were totally unfit to build a good car. It was just one big block of disappointment.

I’d furiously hoped on something better, but it seemingly didn’t.

I don’t know if I can handle another year with the Prost team.

I never went to the podium ceremonies anymore, as only ever _that bloody Omega_ was on top of there.

He’d taken away Championships of men who deserved it more, who’d fought harder to get to the top of racing, men who hadn’t bend over to let someone use their body for pleasure and gone up the ladder that way. It won’t matter what he said in the press, he’s a whore and everybody knows it.

That Omega probably sleeps with every Alpha man in that Ferrari garage, including his teammates, before diving into bed with that cowardly husband of his. That bloody Omega… grabbing a 5th title, that feat should’ve been reserved for strong and dominant Alphas who fucked Omegas for breakfast and made them carry his babies.

But no, the FIA had to be _more inclusive_ and allow those who were openly Omega into the sport.

It had done nothing instead of given a platform to whores, no matter how innocent they appeared.

It’s probably the same for that younger Omega, the one in that Williams.


	6. More Bloody Drama

Ralf mostly stayed away from tabloids that only published slander about people.

It was not true most of the time, and if it was true there was usually some sort of backstory to why a person did something or behaved a certain way. Tabloids liked to spread rumours.

His new teammate at Williams was fine, even if Montoya had different ideas about secondary gender in sports, but he just ignored it.

Then, he overheard his mechanics talking about the rumours.

“Hey Mark, have you read what _closer_ wrote in its last issue about Button?”

That peaked the German’s interests.

“Not this time around. What did they say now?”

“They elaborated on the needy whore story from the issue before. They published pictures of him on dates with quite a lot of different Alphas, all from the same month.”

The Alpha’s eyes darkened.

“They just want him to leave the sport, don’t they? First, they went after Schumacher, but since he’s not giving a crap about it, they jump over to someone more impressionable!”

“Seems like it. I just don’t get those Frenchies.”

The second Schumacher brother just had to do something. He quickly left the garage after hearing that conversation between the Williams employees.

* * *

_{Jenson Button’s POV}_

I saw all the stares directed at me the second I came into the winter testing for Benetton at Barcelona.

I looked away, ashamed. I had been unable to keep my sex and dating life secret from the world, and now the world was looking at me as if I was a slut ready to sleep with any Alpha.

My own teammate couldn’t even look at me without some sort of disgusted look in his eyes.

I feel isolated… just because of my biological needs.

I’m not even World Champion yet, I’m only in my second year of Formula One, and already I my every move is judged by the entire world. I’d hoped that my secondary gender wouldn’t matter, not in the 21st century, but Formula One was still as hypermasculine as it had been in the 70ies.

Before the race in Melbourne, I isolated myself in my trailer and I decided only to talk to the engineers if absolutely necessary and skip media until the rumours had blown over. It could take a while, but I was prepared to do this for an entire year.

Then, there was a knock on my trailer door.

I went to open the door, and I saw my teammate from last year. I hadn’t expected him to visit, but I welcomed it. I knew he wasn’t some sort of backwards thinking Alpha.

“Oh, hi Ralf.” I greeted him. “I’m surprised to see you.”

“Can I perhaps come inside?” the German asked.

I nodded. “Of course, come on in.” and I stepped out of the doorway to let him in.

When he was inside, I smiled at him. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to ask if everything’s alright.” my former teammate said. “Because of all the rumours.”

I looked at the ground but still smiled. “I’m getting through. I’m sure I can handle it somehow.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Ralf frowned at me. “You’re only just twenty-one, and I’m pretty sure that all that media bullshit can get you down.”

“I’m trying not to let it affect me, I’m just not sure how to do it.” I told him.

“Well, you could get the slut comments thrown out if you’re having a stable public relationship.”

I frowned at him. “Where am I going to find an Alpha who’s willing to do that for me?”

The German smirked. “I’m offering, Jenson. But only if you want to.”

I turned my head slightly sideways, narrowing my eyes. I found it slightly bit suspicious, but I was intrigued as well. “What exactly are you offering?”

“I can offer you whatever you are interested in. A steady relationship, or just a sexual fling, whatever you want Jenson. I just want to protect you.”

“I take it all.” I decided then and there to kiss Ralf.

* * *

It happened on Friday, just before the first free practice.

Michael had sat down in the garage in the back when he felt cramps in his lower stomach area. He’d hoped it would subside, but the cramps kept coming, irregular and painful. They seemed like regular menstruation cramps, so he didn’t quite worry about it.

“Michael, it’s time to get in the car.” Todt told him. “You have to get out there.”

As the Omega stood up and walked a bit, the cramps faded slightly. But as he was about to climb into the car, he collapsed onto the floor from the sudden returning pain.

Rubens saw it happening from the other side of the garage as he too was preparing to go out. He immediately threw off his helmet to run over to his teammate. “Michael! Are you alright?”

The German opened his eyes again to see the Alpha’s blue eyes staring at him in worry. “I might be in labour.” then he yelled out in pain. As he was laying flat again, he said: “Yes, definitely contractions.”

“Get a doctor here!” Barrichello yelled at the mechanics, who started scurrying around in the pit box. “Can I be of any help?”

“You need to rip my overalls to shreds.” the Omega said.

The Brazilian’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“I said. Rip. My. Overalls.” Schumacher yelled as another contraction began. “I can’t exactly bear my child with these overalls on!”

“Right.” the young Alpha was pretty scared. He’d seen violence between Alphas when he was young in his home city, so he was very afraid of touching another Alpha’s partner whether they were Beta or Omega. But he did what his teammate asked of him, he ripped off the red overalls and white fireproof layer underneath while a group of engineers closed both garage doors so no one in the pitlane could see what was going on inside.

Doctor Sid Watkins was rushed in to assist with the birth. He knew this was an emergency, and he’d have to handle things quickly if this birth went wrong. Luckily, this wasn’t Schumacher’s first rodeo when it came to childbirth since he’d already birthed a son.

“Not the best facilities, but I guess we’re going to have to deal with this.” the Prof. said. “I suppose you know when to push?”

Michael nodded. “With the contraction.”

“Good. Now I’m going to check how far dilated you are.” Watkins said as he put on a glove from his medical kit. “This might not feel pleasant.”

And when his Omega teammate started to push his baby out, Rubens found out how much strength there was in those hands first-hand. He hadn’t expected Michael to have such a grip, as he’d understood that male Omegas were supposed to be weaker than Beta males and Alpha males.

But the German was bloody strong.

Soon enough, a baby’s cries could be heard.

A mechanic was already there with a clean towel to wrap the baby in before the little kid was placed on its mother’s chest so the baby could bond.

“You have another boy, mister Schumacher.”

The Omega driver nuzzled his child. “He’s as strong as his father. I can smell it.”

“Congratulations.” doc Watkins said with his old man’s smile.

* * *

Flavio really needed to talk to his driver.

Dynamics within the team were failing, especially on all fronts of communication, and he wanted to find out why this was happening in the first place.

The Italian didn’t want to regret signing up an Omega driver. He knocked on the 20-year-old’s door.

It took some time, but Jenson did open up.

“Oh, hi Flavio. Can I help you?”

The team principal pulled his face into a frown.

The young blonde looked like he’d just received a good pounding from an Alpha. He was still slightly trembling, his cheeks were red and his lips were swollen.

“Haven’t you learned anything from those newspapers?” Briatore asked.

“What haven’t I learned?” the Omega seemed confused.

Flavio pointed at him. “This state you’re in _right now_. If anyone sees you like this, they’re gonna call you a whore. You’re underdressed and you look like you’re literally just done with a random Alpha.”

Button looked down. Yeah, the only thing he was wearing were shorts. “I’m not dating random Alphas anymore. That’s in the past.”

The Italian’s brow rose up. “You found yourself an Alpha boyfriend?”

“He did.” a heavier voice replied as the door opened just a little more.

Briatore was shocked.

His driver’s boyfriend was no one else than Ralf Schumacher.

He always knew that Williams was loose with its drivers, but this was even crazier than what Frank Williams had done in the past within his team.

The older man kissed Jenson right in front of him… with only a towel around his waist.

‘Right, I did not need to know this.’ the businessman grumbled inside his head. “We still need to talk about your communication with the engineers, Jenson.”

“Tell them to stick it in their asses.” the Omega said. “I can’t quite help my biology. I sometimes need an Alpha. If they don’t like it, that’s their problem.” and he slammed the door closed.

It left Flavio standing there in the hallway, just blinking and thinking what the fuck happened.

* * *

_{Mika’s POV}_

I couldn’t be happier with how my life has turned out since my near-fatal accident at the end of 1995. I was rather unhappy in my previous relationship because I didn’t let my heart speak for a couple of years. But when I finally did, I got my happy ending.

I’m now taking care of my two boys Mick and Ronan, whom I sired with the love of my life.

I quit racing to focus on my boys and be a stay-at-home dad for them while their mom still flew all around the world to earn money to give our sons a nice and comfortable life and secure their future. At least we’ll always be able to care for our sons, especially with Michael being a 6-time World Champion now.

I knew he was the best when I first saw him, and he still is.

I will always love him, and I know he loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
